rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner
Summoners '(魔物使い, ''mamono-tsukai) are humans that are able to extend their life-force to dead creatures or synthetic materials and manipulate them. History Summoners have been around for thousands of generations, in medival times they were the one resposible for many of the mythic creatures spoken of in legends around the world. Summoners take either corpses of animals or humans or raw materials such as trees, plants, water, dirt, or even fossils of dead creatures, mold them together into a their desired shape, and implant their own life-force into them in order to command them as familiars. Connection established between the summoner and the familiar is called a contract due to in exchange for the summoner's life-force, the familiar has to protect and obey the summoner. Nowadays summoners have formed their own organizations and continue their practices in secret. List of Summoners and their Familiars * [[Kotarou Tennouji|'''Kotarou Tennouji]]: Main protagonist of Rewrite, he is both a summoner, superhuman and half-familiar. ** Familiars: *** [[Pani and Gil|'Pani and Gil']]: feral familiars that Kotarou found in the closed space beneath the school. *** Dima, Lyuba, Berezovka, Woolly: four mammoth familiars created by Kotori in the Terra Route and given to Kotarou. *** Leaf-Birds: three hummingbird sized familiars that Kotarou received from Suzaki in the Terra Route. * [[Kotori Kanbe|'Kotori Kanbe']]: Heroine of Rewrite, a special type of summoner called a Druid. ** Familiars: *** Kotori gained many familiars after becoming a Druid, her familiars include mammoths, birds, treemen, snakes, her parents, and The Mistletoe which gave her her powers. * [[Chihaya Ohtori|'Chihaya Ohtori']]: Heroine of Rewrite ** Familars: *** [[Sakuya Ohtori|'Sakuya Ohtori']]: her butler, guardian, father figure, and the strongest familiar. * [[Akane Senri|'Akane Senri']]:''' Heroine of Rewrite, the School's Witch. ** '''Familiars: *** Scout-bird and leaf-bird. * [[Sakura Kashima|'Sakura Kashima']]: Main antagonist of Rewrite, The Holy Woman of Gaia. ** Familiars: *** Hounds *** Deinonychus *** Dinosaur familiar *** a nameless familiar: a familiar whose body is made of a toxic poison. * [[Shimako|'Shimako']]: Supporting character in Rewrite, a very tallented summoner. ** Familiars: *** Doll-familiars *** Wolves * [[Tsukuno|'Tsukuno']]: Akane's secretary and Shimako's caretakes, former superhuman. ** Familiars: *** Wooden bear familiar * [[Midou|'Midou']]:''' Antagonist of Rewrite. ** '''Familiars: *** Hounds *** Fuego. * [[Tenma|'Tenma']]:''' Antagonist of Rewrite. ** '''Familiars: *** Hounds *** Krivoy Rog. * [[Tenjin|'Tenjin']]: Antagonist of Rewrite. ** Familiars: *** Hounds *** Kilimanjaro (Giant familiar that takes the form of an insect) * [[Tasakago|'Takasago']]: Antagonist of Rewrite. ** Familiars: *** Hounds *** Wolves *** Insects *** Fire Spiders. * [[Jasmine|'Jasmine']]: Minor character in Rewrite. ** Familiars: *** Djinn. * [[Iko Fuku|'Iko Fuku']]:''' Minor character in Rewrite. ** '''Familiars: *** She and the Disciples control the Earth Dragon in the Terra Route. Groups of Summoners Gaia : An organization that is split up into two groups: The Holy Woman and the Disciples; run by Sakura Kashima and the Board of Directors; run by Suzaki. Originally the two groups were united under the Holy Woman, but Suzaki could not accept Sakura's desire to destroy the world and so he created the Board of Directors in order to act against her. The goal is the Key and their disputes over it can lead them into a bloody battle against each other and Guardian. Random Summoners : Three summoners: Midou, Tenma, and Tenjin banded together and entered the city of Kazamatsuri in order to search for the Key. Though is is unclear of what they intend to do with it. Jasmines Group : After being rescued by Kotarou and Luis, Jasmine seemingly constructed a special house that took in kids that were summoners and superhumans. Occult Research Society : At the end of the Terra Route, all of the heroines of the Occult Research Society recreate Kotarou's body as a familiar. Trivia *Since summoners use the life-force to control familiars most summoners die young; only the ones who avoid using familiars grow old. *The rate at which a summoner's life-force is extinguished in due to the size, numbers, and strength of the familiar(s) they control. Small familiars have little effect on their summoner's life-force whereas large familiars will drain their summoner of their life-energy the more they use them. Power may also be a distinguishing factor in controlling familiars; the Earth Dragon required the life-forces of multiple people in order to be used due to its size and overwhelming power, however Sakuya who is considered to be the strongest familiar in existence barely affects Chihaya's life even though he is incredibly strong. Category:Gaia